Old Friends
by Little Miss Illusional
Summary: A sixteen year old Artemis Fowl joins the gang. But who's side is he really on? What will happen if he is betraying them to Cronus? And what will Jay do if Artemis falls for Theresa? COTT Artemis Fowl crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea of this story from a different Class of the Titans crossover. That story hasn't been updated for almost 2 years so I though I might as well write my own.**

**For all those who aren't familiar with the Artemis Fowl Series see the website (just google 'artemis fowl'). For those who are familiar with the story, read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Class of the Titans or Artemis Fowl**

Chapter One- The Troubles of Being a Teen

Fowl Manor, Dublin

The old halls of Fowl Manor were totally quiet. The paintings of the past Fowls glared spookily. The light of the full moon provided the only light on the spiralling stairs, giving the room an eerie bluish glow. It was almost midnight, and everyone was asleep.

"ARTEMIS! UP STAIRS, NOW!"

Ok, most normal people were asleep. But the Fowls weren't ordinary people. Even though they had long retired from their criminal life they were still legends in the underworld. Especially a certain Artemis Fowl the Second.

Artemis Fowl was a genius. He had designed countless inventions, had an IQ of over 250 and robbed hundreds of banks of their jewels. He had found the Fairy People, a collection of sub- terrain species unknown to humans. But he had long since lost contact with their underground world.

The reason for this was simply that his parents wanted their 'Arty' to be a normal teenager. So it was good-bye his normal attire of a suit, fairies, inventions, criminal activities and hello school, friends and jeans. Yes Artemis Fowl criminal mastermind wore jeans, much to his utter horror. But his father insisted, and Artemis had no choice but to wear them.

Possibly the worst part of being a normal teen was that a normal teen did not need a bodyguard. Separation from Butler was perhaps the worst thing of all. Artemis had never not been in the immediate sight of Butler ever since he was born. The two had become more than guard and client. Butler was the closest thing Artemis had to a friend, and Artemis was like a son to Butler. They had been through everything together, from finding lost civilisations to escaping time stops. But they didn't do that anymore. Artemis was being a normal teen, and Butler was training for high altitudes at Mt Everest.

Back to Fowl Manor. It was Artemis Fowl the First that was yelling for his son to come up. You're probably wondering why someone would be shouting for his or her son at the middle of the night when he was probably asleep. Well, let's rewind ten minutes…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis Fowl the First was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the fact that he was the target of a high tech practical joke. The joke- a remote controlled toy car whizzing down the hall and crashing into the door, sounding like someone knocking at the door. Artemis was instantly awake and rushed to the door. He opened it to find no one. He shrugged it off and blamed it on imagination. Yawning, he went back to bed.

Five minutes later the same knocking sound awoke him for the second time.

Now most people would have gotten up, opened the door and gone back to bed after finding nothing. But Artemis was smart. He crept over to the door and stood there for a minute. Sue enough, the knocking was heard. He threw open the door and grabbed the toy. Down stairs, he heard a door quickly close. There was only one person whose bedroom was on the ground floor…

Back to before. Knowing that he had been caught, Artemis the second trudged up the stairs. Father could never take a joke. It was just a bit of fun, mainly because he was bored. His intelligent mind wasn't meant to be cooped up like this. He needed to have an invention or a plan to be working on.

He reached his father who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, and boy he didn't look happy. Artemis Fowl the First was known world wide for his frown and 'right-that's-it-I'm-really-not-very-happy-today' face.

"Uh, hi Dad," Artemis the Second said, trying to sound as normal teenage as he could. "What's up?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day was a quiet as the night before. Artemis the first went out for the day to get away from his troublemaking son. Artemis the second however, was grounded.

Artemis paced up and down his bedroom trying to think of something to entertain himself. If he had his phone he could call his old friend and see how the training was going, but his phone had been confiscated. He would write an essay on Quantum Physics, but his laptop had also been locked up. Normally he would have picked the lock to the storeroom in seconds but his lock picking tools had also been locked up.

Of course a locked door and no tools wouldn't keep Artemis Fowl out a room. He was smart enough to figure out almost any problem he was faced with. After all, he cracked the fairy code in seven hours straight. But for once in his life Artemis was content with staying in his room. He actually wanted to be a normal teen, or as normal as a person with an IQ of 250+ could be.

Later that day, his father returned from Dublin, the city that Fowl Manor was set on the outskirts of. Artemis was allowed to have his technology back, as long as he didn't use it against any member of the family or staff. Like he would anyway.

Artemis decided it was time to get out of being a normal teen. It was boring being normal. A genius like himself could never be normal anyway. It was time to see how an old friend was, one that he hadn't seen for almost five years. The person he wished to see was one of the very few people he could trust to keep his secrets safe from his father. So trustworthy that he knew about the fairy people. No, it wasn't Butler. His friend was someone much younger, his age in fact.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

New Olympia High, New Olympia

"Ok Jay, in your own time!"

Jay stood facing Theresa with a sword in his hand and a look of horror on his face. Ares had partnered him with Theresa and he was supposed to attack her while she had no weapon.

"And how is this going to help us beat Cronus?" Jay asked Ares, who was standing at the wall of the gym along with the rest of the team. They were all trying their best not to laugh. Not at Theresa who _looked_ helpless against their leader. They were laughing at Jay, who had no chance against Theresa's ability, even with no weapon.

"It will be helping you to learn how to fight someone who has a large advantage against you," said Ares. "Like now. Jay has a clear advantage over Theresa, who **won't **be using magic, ok Theresa?" She nodded. "Ok then. Attack!"

Jay turned to face Theresa. He really didn't want to attack her with him having an advantage. She would look so bad in front of the team for losing and it would be his fault. Which would not be a good move against one of the team. Argh, being a leader was frustrating!

He half-heartedly swung his sword at Theresa. Laughing, she side stepped around him and punched his shoulder. "Come on Jay," she said. "Attack me!"

Jay lunged at Theresa again. She grabbed his out-stretched arm and kicked his sword out of his hand. Jay realised that Theresa wasn't going to be the one humiliated during training- he was.

He raised his clenched fists into a defence position and punched Theresa, who blocked it. She delivered bone-breaking turning kick at him. Jay stepped out of the way and tried to punch his team-mate. All thoughts of mercy were out of his head. He was going to beat her. He had to.

Five minutes later there was still no victor. Jay was certainly more bruised than Theresa, who only had taken a few blows. She wasn't just a black belt for kicks, excuse the pun. She could of easily beaten Jay after the first punches, but she enjoyed making him look bad.

Theresa decided Jay had suffered enough. Grabbing his leg after a kick, she flipped him over and pinned him down. "Victory is mine!" She exclaimed. The rest of the team and Ares came over. Herry helped an embarrassed Jay to him feet.

"Nice one," he mumbled. The rest of the team, including Theresa and Ares, broke into laughter.

The rest of the team moved away to their next classes, except for Theresa and Jay who were assigned clean-up duty by Ares. "What's wrong Jay?" Asked Theresa as she helped him pack up the weapons. "Don't like losing? Well get used to it when I'm your partner. I don't lose."

"It's just that-"

But what Jay was about to say was cut short by Hermes, who burst into the gym. "Jay," he said. "There's a boy outside who needs to talk to you. He said it was urgent, and to give you this." He handed Jay a small sheet of paper with writing on it. Theresa glanced over Jay's shoulder at the writing. "Aurum potestas est? What does that mean?" She asked.

Jay looked at the paper and back at Theresa. "It's Latin," he explained. "It means 'gold is power'. It's the Irish Fowl family motto, and there's only one Fowl that knows and would want to contact me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**What do you guys think? It took me about an hour to write and I loved every minute of it! The Artemis Fowl Series and Class of the Titans is a really good cross over, because they both have that 'it could actually be real' feel to them. I'm not sure what I'm going to do in the next chapter, but I can tell you these bits of info that will happen during the series:**

**- There will be rivalry between Odie and Artemis for top nerd**

**- Artemis will crush on Theresa, and Jay won't be a happy-chappie about that**

**- Some of Jay's past will be revieled**

**- Artemis will join the team for a short time and will be taught by Artemis (only because he is named after the goddess)**

**- Butler, Holly Short, Mulch Diggums or any other fairy will not appear in the series**

**That's all the info for now. If you have any ideas for the series, please tell me! I will take on board any ideas or comments you guys give me. Thanks everyone, and don't forget to review!!**

**Little Miss Illsional**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this story could go in lots of directions. I'm still deciding whether to put some romance into it or keep as an action story. I will however be bringing characters from Artemis Fowl into the story, but no fairies and Butler I'm afraid ****. Sorry!**

Chapter Two

Artemis Fowl waited outside the school for his contact to arrive. His contact had told him that he could be found in this area, so where was he? Artemis had been waiting for almost an hour when a guy came out and asked him what he was doing. He told him he needed to speak with someone called Jay, and he had handed a slip of paper to the guy. That was almost ten minutes ago. Where was Jay?

On cue, a brown haired boy in his late teens came out of the school, followed by a pretty redheaded girl of about the same age. They were looking for something, or someone.

They spotted Artemis and ran over. "Arty!" Cried the boy. " How are you? It's been what, six years and no contact? What's been happening?

Artemis scowled at the boy. "Jay," he said crossly. "Did you learn nothing from Butler about my safety outside a secure environment? Did you forget Butler saying never reveal your identity without making sure there are no cameras recording? Did it slip your mind that you should always make sure that the person you are talking to is really the person you think they are? Did you forget everything Jay?"

Jay smiled. Artemis hadn't changed a bit in six years.

"Well," said Jay. "You just broke both of those rules. How do you know there aren't cameras recording us? Are you sure that I'm really Jay? I could be his twin brother for all you know!"

Artemis sighed. No one these days remembered or even acknowledged his genius. As if he wouldn't of triple checked the area before entering it. As if he didn't check whom he was talking to. Sometime it was frustrating being a sixteen year old with an IQ of over 250.

"Jay," Artemis said, talking like he was talking to a six year old. "You know very well that I know it's you. You know that I know that the area doesn't contain cameras trying to spy on me."

"True"

"And you also know that I don't like sitting around, chit-chatting. I have some important matters to discuss with you, once we're inside the safety zone of the school."

Jay frowned. How did Artemis know about the gods' secret hideout? Sure, he was smart, but so was Odie and he never knew about the gods living in the school until a year ago when Hermes brought them to the school.

Artemis noticed Jay's expression change. He hadn't meant to let it slip that he knew about the gods living in the school. He had become more clumsy with his words since he had retired from his criminal activities. Back when he was a criminal, he had the pressure of being caught that kept him as smart as he was. Know that he was just a teen, his IQ had taken a drop.

Artemis sighed again. He would have to tell Jay. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jay cut him off.

"You can tell me what you know once we're inside. And you better tell me everything Artemis, every single detail. If you can figure it out, then more people can as well."

Jay and the girl led Artemis back into the school. They stopped outside a janitor's closet with an odd shaped lock. Artemis would of started to examine the peculiar lock, but Jay reached into his shirt and pulled out a gold medallion that was attached to a gold chain that went around his neck. He pulled the medallion over his head gracefully and fitted it into the lock.

The door swung open dramatically. "After you," said Jay, a faint smile forming on his lips. Artemis walked in, and was followed by the girl and Jay, who was slipping the chain back over his neck. The door closed again and the tiny closet was plunged into total darkness.

And then a blue wall appeared a few metres from Artemis. He knew what it was, and yet it seemed so unreal. After almost a year of searching, he had finally found it! The home of the gods and their treasures, within his reach at last.

Artemis stepped casually through the wall. He came into a long hall, filled with elaborate paintings and statues of gods and heroes. This was definitely the right place!

Jay and the girl appeared behind him. Without a word, Jay led them through the hall, past a huge courtyard and into a large gym. There were five other teens in there, working out at the various machines. There was also another person in there, that Artemis recognised immediately from the many paintings he had seen during his trip to Athens. Unless he was very much mistaken, Artemis the goddess of hunting was standing before him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**OK, I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was really busy during the holidays, but that's no excuse. Anyway, the next chapter will be up before next week, if I'm lucky and some ideas pop into my head. OH, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

New Olympia High Secret Zone, New Olympia

Artemis couldn't help but gawk at the goddess. To tell the truth, he wasn't quite sure what to expect of the gods. He had thought he would be seeing young, powerful people who looked human, but had special powers and swords at their waists. He was obviously mistaken. The goddess looked perfectly human, and if he didn't know what she really was he would of thought she was a normal human.

The other teens in the room took no notice of them. Now they were the ones that looked odd. The closest teen wearing a lime green tee shirt had more muscles than a professional boxer. There was a blonde guy staring keenly into a mirror, taking no notice of anyone else. There was an African- American typing away at a very complex looking computer. Next to the computer guy was a girl with bright red hair who was talking to yet another teen with _violet_hair. Artemis almost laughed. Violet hair, come on!

Jay cleared his throat and called the teens over. They came obediently and stood in a semi circle facing Artemis. One by one, Jay introduced them to him. The blonde was Neil, the muscle man was Herry, the computer guy was Odie, the red head was Atlanta and Mr Violet Hair was Archie. Jay also introduced the girl that had come out with him to greet Artemis. He already knew her name, but it would sound creepy if he said that, so he kept it to himself.

The goddess also came over. She stared at Artemis for a minute, almost as if she knew him but was checking that it was him. Finally she spoke, in an odd, quiet voice.

"Artemis Fowl the second," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Artemis smiled. It was time they all learned the truth about why he was here. "My name is Artemis Fowl the Second," he said, addressing not only the goddess, but the teenagers as well. "And I'm here to help you with saving the world from Cronus."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone in the room except for Jay and Theresa gasped and stared at Artemis with their jaws wide enough for an elephant to squeeze through. One thought was going through all their minds- "How could this guy know about Cronus?"

Artemis smiled again. He had expected this exact reaction.

"Yes, I know about Cronus." He said. "I know about the gods. And most importantly, I know about you. I've been watching your progress since you first came here, one year ago. I know that Theresa has sixth sense, I know that Herry is super strong, I know that Odie is super smart, but not as smart as me of course. I know about Neil's luckiness, about Atlanta's speed, about Archie's fighting skills and about Jay's role as a leader. I know about your ancestors, and the monsters and villains you've faced. You name it, I know it."

Everyone was silent. By now, even Jay was wondering how his friend knew all this. Sure, he was a genius with the highest ever recorded IQ, but there was no way he could no this. He had to be bluffing, and Jay knew a way to make sure of that.

Jay motioned the teens over for a group discussion. Artemis and the goddess wandered back to the gym equipment. Once they were out of earshot, the teens started complaining.

"He's so weird, how can he know so much about us?"

"I know his your friend Jay, but he really needs to tan- he's almost a vampire!"

"There's no way he could have found out about us. I updated the security last week, we have lasers pointing at every square inch of the place!"

"He's so totally stalking us, that's so not cool!"

"He doesn't look like he could even pick up a sword, how can he help us save the world? And I thought we were the ones that were supposed to do that!"

"And I should seriously do something about his hair, black is so last year's col-"

"ENOUGH!"

They stopped their ranting and turned to Jay. "Guys," he said. "I'll be honest with you. I'm not too sure whether to trust him or not. You can never be to sure with Artemis Fowl. But I'm sure that Hera will know. So we've got to get him up to Hera's office immediately. We'll find out which side he's on with Theresa." He turned to Theresa. "You'll have to break into his mind with your powers and find out how much he knows." She nodded, and he turned back to face the rest of the group. "So who's with me?"

Everyone raised his or her hand, but Odie looked sceptical. "Jay," he said. "You do realise that Artemis may not want someone breaking into his mind. He might to a runner if we tell him about this. We'll have to use force."

Jay grinned. "Force is always better. Anyway, Artemis doesn't have good combat skills. Or rather, he doesn't have any combat skills. He's a mastermind, not a fighter. He's good with words and forming plans, but that's about it. Neil could beat him in a fight any day!"

Everyone laughed, except for Neil, who pouted. "Just because I don't fight people twenty-four seven!" This caused more laughter.

"Ok people, let's move out!" Jay said. They walked back over to Artemis and the goddess.

"I hope he knows about making sandwiches," muttered Herry. "I'm starving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis was chatting to the goddess while Jay and his group talked. Usually, he didn't like being left out of a conversation, but he had a goddess to talk to. And it wasn't any ordinary goddess. It was the one he had been named after- Artemis the goddess of hunting.

"… And after I finished building the hard drive, I was able to hack into the system and re-divert the transaction into my account. It took a lot of careful planning to accomplish, but I'm sure you'll agree that it was master plan, constructed by myself of course."

Well, he wasn't exactly chatting. Telling self-glorifying tales about his past criminal activities to impress the goddess he was named after was nearer to the truth. Not that the goddess was paying attention. All the technical words were making her dizzy. She hoped that Jay would hurry up and take the boy to Hera.

Almost immediately, Jay and his group turned up. Artemis whirled around to speak to them, while the goddess muttered her thanks to the gods.

"It's about time," said Artemis crossly. "What took you so long? I do not like to be kept waiting, you should know that Jay. Jay? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jay grinned evilly at Artemis. This was going to be fun.

Artemis shivered, and it had nothing to do with the weather. He was outnumbered, eight to one, and he had seen that look on Jay's face before. It was the grin he usually wore when he out smartened someone. Artemis also had a look similar to that whenever his plans worked.

Artemis attempted a smile. He couldn't. "Come on guys," he said as they closed in around him. "Don't make me fight you."

They all smiled. Jay had told them that Artemis had no combat skills whatsoever.

Artemis stepped back, and collided with the muscle guy, Herry. He cracked his knuckles threateningly. Artemis gulped. Somehow, the muscular teen reminded him a lot of Butler. The two had a tendency to tower over everyone, and have the calm but deadly look in their eyes that scared the living daylights out of people.

Artemis looked for a weak spot in the group. He saw that Neil and Odie were right next to each other. He had been monitoring their combat skills very carefully. Or rather, their no existent combat skills. They were the weak point.

He charged at them, taking them by surprise. Neil screamed his high-pitched, girly scream and covered his head in his arms. Odie was knocked to the ground, crying out in pain as body hit the hard ground. Artemis ran to the door, but came face to face with Theresa. He smiled nervously. He had been watching the girl during her practice fights. She was not someone to meddle with.

"Come on Theresa," he said pleadingly. "Let me pass…or I might have to hurt you." He added the last part with some forcefulness. Maybe Theresa would be nice and let him get away without trying to stop him.

Theresa laughed at him. "Fat chance, Nerd Boy," she said.

In the blink of an eye, Artemis found himself tied up on the ground, his legs and arms screaming in pain. His vision started to go, and he knew he only had about two seconds till he blacked out. He saw Theresa standing over him, smirking.

Later on, after the incident had finished, the gang saw the video footage from the day. In slow motion, the saw Theresa pull out her nun-chucks, smash them into Artemis' legs and arms, grab a bit of rope and quickly tie it around the mastermind. They laughed so had that four of them fell of their chairs, and one sprained his wrist when he hit the floor. The video even won an award on New Olympia's Funniest Videos.

Back to the gym. The group stared at Theresa. None of them had been expected that, especially not from Theresa. Normally, she was a friendly girl who wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it really ticked her off.

"Nice work Theresa!" Jay exclaimed, after a moment of shocked silence.

"Yeah, way to go Theresa," Atlanta yelled, after all, Theresa was her best friend. She deserved a compliment. And she got more. The rest of the group hurried to congratulate their team member. They definitely weren't going to get on her bad side, not after this demonstration of her skills. After all, she wasn't a black belt for kicks, excuse the pun.

"Right guys," said Jay. "Let's get Artemis up to Hera's office."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**WOAH that's the longest chapter I have ever written! WOW!!**

**Sorry about the wait. Again, there's no excuse. The next chapter will be up some time next week, or sooner. Probably sooner- I've got a lot of ideas popping into my head. I also like this style of writing. I combined my usual writing style with Eion Colfer's (he's the author of Artemis Fowl) and this was the result. I think I've found the perfect combination!! Yeay!**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Photo41. I got a really nice private message that really made my day, and then a awesome review! Thank you so much!**

**See ya people, and stay tuned for more Artemis Fowl x COTT!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry about the delay for this chapter. I know I said that I would have it in early in the week, so again, I'm sorry. But on the plus side, here's another chapter of the misadventures of COTT x Artemis Fowl!!**

Chapter Four

Cooleman Caves, Kosciusko National Park, Australia

The Cooleman Caves are a wild, remote part of Kosciusko National Park in the Snowy Mountains. They are undeveloped and consist of several underwater drainage caves. The caves are hard to access due to the wildness of the area. And maybe that's the reason Cronus chose the place as a new hideout.

Cronus had always found Australia alluring. The history and culture of the country made it a great place to visit, but it's vast deserts and bushlands made it a perfect hideout for an immortal god trying to destroy the world.

He had spent weeks searching all over Canada and America to find a suitable headquarters, but he found nothing. He had decided to go abroad to Australia, which was proving to be a good idea. It was summer, and no one was anywhere near the Snowy Mountains, except for the occasional hikers. Of course, getting back to New Olympia wouldn't be any trouble due to the fact that he could travel through time and space.

He had been setting up his quarters for almost a week. The caves had plenty of room for technology, weapons, giants and cages specially designed for holding the seven kids. Once he caught them this time, no luck or skill would get them out.

He heard footsteps approaching him. He spun around quickly to face his head giant, who appeared to be annoyed.

"Oh, what is it Agnon?" He said exasperatedly." Can't you see that I'm in the middle of my plotting?"

The giant pointed over to the mouth of the cave and then to his ear. Cronus got the message and fell silent. At first there was nothing but the sound of birds chirping and branches blowing gently in the wind. But then Cronus heard another sound, and he didn't like it one little bit.

Teenagers.

Thanks to his godly hearing, he eavesdropped on the teens' conversation. There were five of them, aged about thirteen or fourteen. The group was made up of one girl and four boys.

"Do you think we should camp in the cave or keep going?" Asked one of the boys.

"Nah, to risky camping in a cave," replied another boy. "You never know if there might be a quake tonight."

"Yeah, Alistair's right," agreed the girl. "Besides, it's a better view from here. Let's set up near the entrance."

The teens walked towards the mouth of the cave and dropped five heavy items, probably hiking packs. Cronus heard them taking tents out from their packs and assembling them. He also found out, from their small conversations whilst setting up, that they were scouts. Not good.

Of course Cronus didn't fear them, quite the opposite in fact. But scouts explored anywhere and everywhere, and if just one of them went in the cave and saw him, he was a goner. He would kill them, but their parents would know where they were and organise a search. Cronus might be a god, but he couldn't stop fifty armed police officers and ten distraught parents.

So he would have to wait in the cave, staying absolutely silent, until the pesky scouts left. And that wouldn't be until the next morning, if he were lucky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hera's Office, New Olympia High, New Olympia

Hera was not happy, as usual. Zeus went away without telling her, Aphrodite was complaining about how old fashioned the interior design of the gods' domain and, of course, Cronus. Until he was back in prison where he belonged, she wouldn't be happy.

She paced around her office, changing from her younger form to her normal self. Somehow, it made her feel calm and relaxed. Her younger form had brown hair and weapons clinking at her waist, and her normal self was grey haired and wearing an old fashioned tunic.

Every now and then, while in her younger form, she would stare at a painting on the wall. It was a painting of Zeus, Hades, Cronus, Poseidon and herself. And she was smiling. Something that she never did anymore. Not since her brother in law escaped from Tarturus.

Cursing, she pulled out her knife, aimed roughly and threw it at the painting. Faster than her eye could follow, it snaked through the air and struck the painting, blade in. It hit Cronus between his eyes. Dead centre.

"Stupid Cronus!" She yelled at the painting.

She stood, staring at the painting. It reminded her so much of how everything used to be, before her stupid brother in law because a criminal. It made her so mad to think that he was out, terrorising her young pupils. The gods should have been the ones to put Cronus straight. But no, the oracle said the teens, not the gods, would defeat Cronus. The oracle hadn't made a mistake in over five thousand years, and she highly doubted he would start now.

She was awoken from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She quickly changed back into her normal self and wrenched out the knife from the painting. She placed it under a pillow and called out "Come in."

Herry, Jay and Theresa entered. Herry was carrying a fourth person slung over his shoulder, who appeared to be tied up and unconscious. What on earth was going on?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jay waited outside Hera's office with the rest of the group. They were waiting for Hera and Chiron to finish interrogating Artemis. He doubted they would succeed. Artemis had never been out smartened since he was eight years old.

Finally, after what seemed hours, a very grumpy looking Hera opened the door. The group quickly got to their feet, eager to hear how the interrogating went. Or rather, how it didn't go.

"We couldn't get anything out of him," said Hera unhappily. "So we're stepping it up. Theresa, you know what to do."

She looked at Theresa, who nodded. Jay had told her what she would have to do if the gods didn't succeed. She would have to use her powers to break into Artemis's thoughts and find out as much as possible.

Only one problem- how on earth was she supposed to break into the mind of the smartest kid in the world?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**What do you think? I know it's kind of boring, but I'm dedicating the next chapter to Theresa entering Artemis' thoughts. Who knows what dark, evil secrets he has in there? Will this help the team, or get them into more trouble? And what will happen to these innocent scouts caught up in the middle of Cronus' plotting? Find out in the next chapter of Old Friends!!**

**Little Miss Illusional**

**PS.**

**Half of this chapter is set in Cooleman Caves, which is in the Snowy Mountains, Australia. I recently visited the place with my scout troop and I absolutely loved the place. I really wanted the place to have a part in the story, so here it is! I also wanted scouts to have a part in it too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK!!!!!**

**Hello everyone, and I am proud to declare that I, Little Miss Illusional, am back and writing on FanFiction after a loooooonnnnnnngggggg absence. My bad**

**I'm very sorry for the wait for this chapter. I've been trying to write it, but never found enough time. We are getting all our end of yearly tests right now, and I've been studying every night for ages. I really need to pass, or I'm grounded (simple, eh?).**

**So yeah, no much else to say. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed while I was off, I can't believe how many there are now! I'm also really stoked about the number of people that have added me as one of their favourite authors. I really feel special now ****. **

**Thanks readers, you're awesome.**

Chapter Five

Hera's Office, New Olympia High, New Olympia

Theresa faced Artemis, concentrating on what she had to do. Her eyes were closed and she was muttering various pieces of advice that Persephone had told her about reading minds.

In contrast, Artemis was staring at her, his face set in a look of defiance. Sure, the girl had powers, but according to his research they were still developing and nowhere near the level to break into a strong mind like his own. She could barely control dumb animals for heaven's sakes!

Theresa was trying to clear her mind, something that she always had trouble with. Remember to do this, after lessons do that and don't forget to talk about that. Persephone told her that an empty mind allowed more room for another's thoughts to creep in. But she couldn't do this, so how was she going to even get near Artemis's thoughts?

"Shut up stupid voice in my head!" She told her conscious. "I can do this."

She could hear Persephone scolding her mentally. "Can't even control dumb animals for heaven's sakes! This should be over in a matter of minutes. In fact, I might even be able to get inside her thoughts if she goes to close to mine. Yes, that would show Jay exactly what I'm capable of."

Theresa was confused. Persephone didn't talk like that. She opened her eyes, and found herself looking at herself like she was sitting on the floor. Did a mirror appear between her and Artemis while she was concentrating?

Or maybe she had succeeded in getting into Artemis's thoughts!

Persephone had told her about what happened when you broke into someone's thoughts. Your body would stay in the same spot, but your soul would be transported to the victim's body. You would then be able to see what they were seeing, listen to their thoughts and talk to them. Some people even had the power to remain a hold over their own body whilst in their victim's.

Her suspicions were confirmed. The other her had glowing blue eyes, something that only happened to her when she performed a really powerful spell. That meant that she had used a lot of power getting into Artemis's thoughts. She had about two minutes before her power ran out and she was forced back into her own body.

Artemis knew that the girl had managed to get into his thoughts. He saw her eyes turn blue, and cursed himself for his arrogance and carelessness. His IQ had taken a rather step drop, and he would have to work had to get it back up near the 250's.

"Note to self," he thought. "Solve more challenging problems on return to Fowl Manor. The meaning of life and how to create it should do the trick."

Theresa also heard the message, and Artemis's knowledge of where she was. Theresa panicked. It required an extremely strong mind to sense another presence inside them. If Artemis could sense she was here, he could easily send her packing back to her own body. He could even capture some of her own power!

"Breathe," she remembered Persephone telling her yesterday. It was after a fiasco of a class, and Theresa was on the verge of giving up Mind Control Classes. "Panic is the first step towards self doubt. Have faith in your own abilities. Remember what you have learned, and use this to achieve your goals. Be strong."

"Be strong," she thought. She gathered her powers, every last spark. She was going to need all the power she could get. She could feel them building up inside her. Artemis felt them too, and realised what was about to happen, but he couldn't talk. "The girl is controlling me," he thought.

"This isn't going to be pleasant."

"That's right Artemis," said Theresa. "But it could be easier for you if you tell me everything I need to know. And I mean everything. Don't leave a tiny detail out, and I might just convince the gods to be fair when they determine your punishments."

Artemis tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, but it was no use. His vision was blinded, he couldn't see past all the blue. It was everywhere, he couldn't escape. He needed to get the girl out, he needed the blue out…

The power took over. His head tilted back, and he was physically unconscious. His inner self wasn't though, but it was under the control of Theresa. "Tell me what you wish to know," said his sub conscious with a sense of defeat. "I'll tell you everything."

"How do you know about the school?"

"Cronus told me."

"And how do you know Cronus?"

Artemis squirmed. This was the ultimate betrayal. He would be killed if he told Theresa, and there was so much that needed to do before he died. There were so many places, so many things, so many people that he needed to see. He couldn't tell the girl.

The blue symbolising Theresa's power stepped in, killing the last little voice of refusal inside Artemis's head. It went out, and Artemis was fully beaten. He was totally under Theresa's control, and there was nothing her could do about it, even if he wanted to.

"I met Cronus after a couple of months of research on the Internet. I was fascinated with the Ancient Greeks. After all, their technology was so advanced for their era, I had to learn more. I realised that their mythology could actually be true. I did some digging and traced their heroes to modern times, and found actual descendants of heroes and gods. After that, everything became a lot easier.

I got all of their encounters with Cronus on camera. I could hack into CCT footage of around this place, and could watch every second of when they stepped foot out of that brownstone that they've been living in. I realised that one of them was a very old friend of mine, Jay."

"And how do you know Jay?"

"We've been friends since I was five. We met a school, and became the perfect team. I was the brains, while he was the muscle. Together we became a formidable team, finding answers to all the mysteries around us."

"But something happened, didn't it?"

"Just after my tenth birthday, I turned my attention to criminal activities, but Jay didn't like it. He cared too much. We decided to go our ways before conflict broke out. We parted as friends, and never saw each other for another six years."

"How does Cronus fit into all this?"

"I left him a message and arranged to meet him. When we met, he realised my full potential as a criminal mastermind and took me on board. Together, we plotted to bring the gods and the heroes down. I would infiltrate the school, and report back to Cronus. We would then take the school by force, along with Cronus' army of giants. We would imprison the gods and humans, and conquer the world. "

"And where is Cronus now?"

"He's hiding in the Coolemon Caves, in Australia. The Snowy Mountain Region to be precise. He's using that as his base, and travelling here using his Time and Space Portals. However, using these portals to transport himself half way across the world takes up a huge portion of his power. "

"Why is he in Australia?"

"He's planning something big. Real big. He doesn't want anyone to know about it until it's too late. It's a Time Virus that we've been designing. Once it's set loose, it will start to eat up time and space. Nothing will be left. Only Cronus and myself will have immunity to it. Once it's finished, we can recreate the universe to our liking. The universe will be under our absolute control. We would rule supreme, and no one would be able to stop us."

Theresa had heard enough. She gathered the last of her power, and concentrated very hard. Using her power, she catapulted herself back to her own body.

Back in her own body, she saw that Artemis was unconscious. He would probably stay that way for a number of hours. Having your thoughts broken into was a very tiring ordeal, for both parties.

Wearily, Theresa crossed the room and unlocked the door to the hallway outside. No doubt the rest of the team and the gods would be anxious to find out what she had learned. It was time to bring Artemis's plan down, for good.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hey readers!**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait. And again, there's no excuse. **

**I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter, and I hope it's up to your standards. I sure had fun writing it. I couldn't bring myself to make Jay seem evil, no matter how hard I tried. He's just so perfect in my eyes (sniff). **

**So there's one of the story lines done. Not sure which one will come next. Maybe the top nerd competition, or Artemis being trained by Artemis (lol, that's confusing. I'm confused ****). Let me know what you think, so send those reviews in!**

**Stay tuned…**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this chapter came to me pretty quickly. I already had a vague idea of what I was going to do, but there were still a few holes to fill. I think I filled them ok. I had fun writing the last part, I think that the story needs a bit more romance.**

**I've said too much. My bad. Anyway, don't forget to read and review!!**

Chapter Six

Hera's Office, New Olympia High, New Olympia

"And you're absolutely sure that this is going to work?" Hera asked for about the millionth time. She couldn't help but be worried. The plan was so complex that even the slightest part went wrong the whole operation would come crashing down on them.

Jay stood opposite her, his eyes locked on hers. "I'm sure. It has to."

Hera sighed exasperatedly. "Fine." She said. "Do it then."

Jay's smiled at her. He didn't really need her approval of his plan for him to do it, but it was nice for it anyway. He tilted his head, showing respect to his mentor, and scurried out of the room. The team needed to hear the plan.

The Brownstone, New Olympia

Once in the brownstone, Jay addressed the group of assembled teens and gods. Normally he would do this in the school, but for the plan to work they needed to start off in the dorm. Besides, the school had already been infiltrated by Cronus.

"Ok everyone," he said to the group. "The plan is complex, so I need everyone to listen very carefully. One wrong mistake could leave the whole planet to the mercy of Cronus. We can't let that happen.

We are going to split into four teams- Archie, Atlanta, Ares and Artemis the goddess, Neil, Hermes and Apollo, Herry, Odie, Hercules and Athena and Theresa, Persephone and me. The team leaders are Ares, Hermes, Athena and myself.

Ares' team is to head down to the park and set up all of our traps around the field area on the western side. Once they've finished, they'll radio back to me and then hide in the trees to await further instruction.

Hermes' team are going to the school and bringing all the weapons they can find to the park. And I mean everything. I want the works- lasers, swords, laser traps, stun batons, anything you can find. Especially the SPLIT. You'll set up the rest of the traps with Team One's traps, then hide in the trees on the eastern side of the field.

Athena's team are going to use Hermes's portal to take them to the Coolemon Caves. Once they're there, they'll spy on Cronus and find out where the Time Virus is being hidden, but Cronus must not see them. They'll then wait for Team Four to arrive.

My team are going to take Artemis to the park, and place him in the middle of all the traps. Persephone will break into this thoughts and make him contact Cronus using one of our PMRs. He'll tell Cronus that he managed to get into the school, and that he's holding one of us hostage in the park. Since Persephone is a skilled mind controller, my team will then go back to the school, minus Theresa. She'll stay with Artemis to be the 'hostage'.

Since Persephone can use her powers over an extremely long distance, she'll hide with Team One while I go through the portal to the Caves. If we time it right, I'll arrive just after Cronus has left. Odie and I will try to kill the Time Virus, while the rest of Athena's team take care of the giants.

Back at the park, Cronus will appear in the middle of all the traps. Theresa will then get herself and Artemis out of the traps, leaving Cronus to be captured. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. They were still reeling after the massive plan from Jay.

Theresa put her hand up. "Why do I need to get both myself and Artemis out of the traps? Can't I just leave him there? I mean, it will be hard to get myself out without setting anything off. It will be near impossible to get another person out as well. And wont Cronus be able to escape? He's done it every other time."

Jay saw the logic behind Theresa's questions. It would be hard to get Artemis out. It would be much easier to leave him. But he couldn't do that, no to Artemis. He was too much of a friend, though he was a criminal.

"We can't leave Artemis," said Jay. "Because of a new trap that Heph and Odie have been designing- the SPLIT. That stands for Super Powered Laser Ignition Trap. It is specially designed to trap powerful beings, especially gods. It is triggered by the use of either magic or lasers.

The idea is that when you and Artemis are out of the trap, Atlanta will send a laser bolt towards the trap. This will set it off, trapping Cronus in there until it is deactivated.

The reason that Artemis can't stay there is because of the lasers that will go off. They will be so powerful that even Cronus will be knocked unconscious. A human wouldn't stand a chance. That's why we need to get both you and Artemis out."

Theresa frowned. "And how will I do that without setting off one of the other traps. One wrong step could mean setting of one of the pressure pads that trigger one of the traps. And I can't use my powers because I'll set of the SPLIT with Artemis and I still inside. Not to mention that Artemis will be unconscious from when Persephone leaves his body."

Jay grimaced. "We'll just have to do our best then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Canteen, New Olympia High, New Olympia

Jay did not like waiting. He despised it. But, as a leader, he had to do more waiting than anyone else. Waiting for people to do one thing, then another, and another until he was so fed up with waiting that he could punch a hole through a wall. Sometimes, being a leader really sucked.

He was in the canteen of the school, waiting for the all clear from Team Three. Team One and Team Two had already set up the traps ten minutes ago, and were safely hiding in the trees at their designated areas.

"Safely." he thought. "As if."

Their lives were never safe, and they would never be until Cronus was locked up. In fact, they were the complete opposite of safe. Not a week went passed when the team weren't ambushed, threatened, attacked or kidnapped. Or even a mixture of them all.

Jay blamed himself whenever something happened to the team, there was no denying it. But it was his fault, every single time. As the leader, he shouldn't make mistakes. He needed to think through every possible scenario that could possibly happen, and how he could get his team out of it. But, somehow, things all went downhill. The team would get into trouble, and at least one of them would be hurt.

And it was always his fault.

"Nobody blames you Jay. We never do."

Jay jumped, and saw Theresa standing behind him. "Don't creep up on me like that!" He said. "Make a noise or something so I know you're there. Seriously."

Theresa laughed. "But that would spoil the point of me creeping up on you."

"And you've been reading my mind."

Theresa nodded. "I need to practise. Nothing wrong with that, is there? You're always telling me that I need to develop my skills."

Jay rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean that you need to practise on me!"

Theresa considered his point. "True," she said. "But that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

Jay stood up. "There's no time for fun Theresa!" He said a bit to forcefully. Theresa backed away, startled by Jay's outburst. Jay realised what he had done. He sat back down, and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Theresa, I didn't mean that."

Theresa sat next to him, understanding what he was going through. She had a knack for guessing reasons for moods. "That's ok Jay," she told him. "I understand. But what I don't really understand is how you've jumped to the conclusion that you're responsible for our mistakes."

Jay looked up at her. "I'm the leader. I'm supposed to know how to deal with all the problems that we're faced with. But I can't, and my mistakes lead to you and the rest of the group getting hurt."

"But you do know how to deal with problems." She told him. "Look at this plan that you've made. It's incredible. None of us would have been able to make a plan like this. You're a leader Jay, whether you like it or not. And you can't blame yourself for our mistakes. We make them, not you. You can't control us."

Jay remained silent, unable to argue with Theresa's logic. She was right, he realised. She was always right.

Jay looked into Theresa's brilliant green eyes. Not for the first time he realised how important she was to him. He reached out for her hand and held it. They were really close to each other. He could see each individual eyelash surrounding those brilliant eyes. He loved those eyes. He loved her.

"Theresa," he said quietly. "I…"

But what he was about to say was cut short by a call on his PMR. "We're ready Jay," he heard Atlanta say over the radio. "You'd better get Artemis to the park, pronto."

"We're on our way," he replied.

He nodded his head in the direction of Hera's study. "I'd better go and get Artemis," he said. Theresa nodded. "I'll find Persephone and meet you out the front of the school."

With that, Theresa got up and left the canteen. Jay watched her leave, and waited until she had closed the door behind her.

"Damn," he muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I wrote this chapter in about half an hour, so I'm sorry if it isn't too good. I'm sorry for all the technical plans stuff in the first part. It's very confusing, I know. Sorry :)**

**Next chapter will be up within the next week or so. Not sure about that though. Might be a bit longer, depending on whether the thinking fairy comes to me and gives me a great idea. Lol.**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers!**

**Here's the next chapter in my Artemis Fowl/ COTT Crossover, but first, let's recap on what's happened to far…**

**Artemis Fowl has been told that he's to become a normal teen, something that he's not very happy about. He goes to visit an old childhood friend, a Canadian friend by the name of Jay.**

**Unknown to Jay, Artemis is secretly working for Cronus. Cronus is planning his new way of taking over the world, and he needs Artemis to help him. His plan: a Time Virus that will eat up time like a kid eats chocolate. **

**The gang found out about this plan, and made a counter-plan to trap Cronus. Half the gang set up half the traps in New Olympia at the park, while Jay and the rest of the gang went to Cronus' new hideout.**

**What will happen next???**

Chapter Seven

Odie was hiding outside the caves. Due to his X-ray Goggles, he could see through the solid rock and into the cave itself. He could see Cronus and his giants as if they were standing next to him. He could also see the titanium-reinforced container that held the target- the Time Virus.

"Time Virus," he thought. "Only Cronus would think of that."

The Time Virus was the ultimate weapon. When it was unleashed, everything that ever existed would be eaten up and never seen again. And there was no antidote. If Cronus let that thing out, they would be facing an unstoppable force that would spell the end of everything.

The sooner they got rid of it, the better. Odie was using every bit of self-control he had to keep himself from running into the cave and destroying the Virus. Sure, Jay wouldn't be happy for no sticking to the plan, but at least the world would be safe.

His PMR rang. He got it out of his pocket and saw that Jay was calling him. "Are you ready?" Jay asked. "We're about to start. Cronus will disappear any minute."

"We're ready here," said Odie. "I'll let you know when Cronus is gone. You need to appear right outside the cave so we have the element of surprise. The giants will see you, and start attacking you. Herry and the gods will take over the fighting, and you can help me in the cave."

Jay nodded. "Good idea," he said. "I never thought of that. Anyway, let me know when Cronus is gone."

Odie ended the call. He put it back in his pocket and peered into the cave with his goggles. Not a second later, he saw a magical screen appear in front of Cronus. Artemis' face was on it. He couldn't hear anything, but that didn't stop him. Odie was a trained lip-reader, and could 'listen' to a conversation over two kilometres with good binoculars.

"Cronus," said Artemis. "Stage one of our plan is complete. I've got one of the heroes as a hostage. We can use her to get the Time Virus into the school. If we launch it in there, then the gods and the heroes will be the first to disappear."

"Very good," replied Cronus. "Where are you now?"

"I'm at the park."

"I'll be there in a minute."

With that, the screen disappeared. Cronus smiled evilly, sending shivers up Odie's spine. The god was formidable, even from behind solid rock.

Cronus created one of his portals in front of him and stepped inside it. It closed itself behind him. "Time to go," though Odie. "Better get Jay and the rest of my team."

Odie hit the speed dial button on his PMR and selected Jay's icon. He let it ring a few times, and then hung up. That was the signal to say that Cronus was gone. Jay would be arriving within seconds.

Sure enough, a glowing blue portal appeared seconds after Odie replaced his PMR in his pocket. A very determined looking Jay stepped out of it. Odie recognised the look; it was the infamous 'Leader Face'. It meant Jay was in the zone, and that could be both good and bad.

Jay gestured towards the cave. 'Better get going, eh?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in a small clearing on the other side of the mouth if the cave, not everyone was ready to start the day. Three tents were pegged out at the end furthest from the cave. This choice was done unconsciously; the tents' occupants ha no idea about their unwanted neighbours.

Belle stepped out of her tent and scowled. The sun was beating down on her, and it was at least midday. She glanced at her watch at the time was confirmed. They had slept in, and Alistair wouldn't be happy now. Then again, her patrol leader wouldn't really care. They were here for five days, and hadn't really planned anything to do for the days.

She walked a few paces to two other tents in the clearing. She could already hear faint snores coming from the direction of the tents. "Boys," she thought. "Why can't they ever get up on time?"

She lightly kicked the tent, but the snoring continued. She kicked it again, this time more forcefully, but still the snoring continued. Angrily, she pulled out the pegs from the tent and pushed it over. The snoring stopped, only to be replaced by annoyed yelling from the boys inside.

"Get up," she said irritated. "It's already midmorning. We overslept."

"Belle!" One boy moaned. "It's still dark."

"That's because you've got your sleeping bag over your head Tom," another boy replied. "Belle's right."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said. "There's stuff that we could do today. I didn't hike here for nothing, so get up already!"

She stormed off to the last tent in the clearing. This time, she was a bit gentler with waking the occupant up.

"Alistair," she whispered softly. "Time to get up. Rise and shine!"

"I'm already awake," replied the boy inside. "I've been up since dawn, unlike you lot. I'm trying to figure out what we're going to do today. You can come in if you want, I need help with this."

Belle slipped off her shoes and crawled inside the tent. Sure enough, Alistair was already awake and planning the day ahead of them. Notebooks were scatted over the floor, and a sleepy but awake Alistair was sitting in the middle of them.

Belle smiled at him. "Morning," she said again.

Belle liked Alistair; there was no doubting it. She had often thought of asking him out, but it seemed that she never had a private moment with him. He was always busy, either with scouts, school, soccer, tennis, bike riding or one of the many other sports he excelled in.

Belle knew that she wasn't the only one at school that liked Alistair. Over half the girls in Victoria liked him! Maybe that was exaggerating just a little bit, but not much. But Belle had promised herself that this camp she would find a private moment with her patrol leader. She would ask him out.

And if he said no, well, at least she had the guts to ask.

"What do you think?" Asked Alistair, barely noticing Belle. "Hiking or exploring the cave? I think Tom said he wanted to look in the cave, and so do I, but Jack and Cal want to go and hike around the area. I don't want to annoy everyone by choosing something that they don't want to do. And I know that we can do other things tomorrow, but they won't see it like that because they want to do it today and-"

"Alistair!" Cried Belle. "Take a chill pill. Chillax already!"

Her patrol leader could be a bit tense sometimes. Not that it bothered her though. She was one of the only people that got to witness Alistair's worry moments, and this showed just how close the two were. They had know each other since kindy, and had joined scouts together.

Alistair mockingly looked upset. "I've done it again," he said jokingly. "What have I done?"

Belle couldn't help but laugh. The look on his face when he did that- he sent her cracking up every single time. Within moments, Alistair was laughing too. They were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Their laughing stopped when Tom stuck his head in the head. "Quiet!" He whispered. "There's something you've got to see, like now!"

The five scouts crouched behind a bush close to the mouth of the cave. They peered through the dense foliage and saw what Tom had spotted minutes before.

There were teenagers and two adults. But they were older then the scouts, and different somehow. They spoke with an American or Canadian accent, and were carrying very strange items. One boy had a weird looking device that looked like a computer, but far more advanced. Another had a sword in his hand, and a girl near him had nun-chucks. The adults were even stranger. One wore a simple dress and was barefooted, but had a sword at her hip. The male was middle aged and overweight, but had a look of strength. He was wearing a skirt, and had a tattoo in his left arm.

Belle pointed at the weapon in the girl's hands. "That's nun-chucks," she whispered. "Their illegal in Australia unless you have a permit."

Cal gestured at the strange computer like device. "That's a SAM," he said. "Short for Substance Analysis Meter. But that's weird. I mean, it's a military grade item. You can't buy that at Kmart."

"And they all have accents," said Alistair. "Canadian probably. I think around Toronto or New Olympia, but I'm not totally sure."

The four other scouts turned to look at their patrol leader, surprise written all over their faces. "What?" He said. "I didn't take that Accents Course and learn nothing."

Perhaps an introduction would be a goo thing, as these scouts aren't your typical, knot-tying do-gooders that you'd find at normal scout troops. These are some of the most experienced and advanced scouts in Australia, and perhaps the world.

Our five scouts are Patrol Leader Alistair Woods, Assistant Patrol Leader Belle Winters, Tom Collins, Jack Gregory and Callum Redfern. They're from 1st Kembla Park scouts, a Wollongong based troop about eighty kilometres south of Sydney.

There are three levels in scouting- red, blue and green, with green the highest. It takes almost four years for a scout to achieve green level, thus making it a very prestigious award. In a normal patrol, you would have about three or four red level members, one or two blue level people and, if you're lucky, a green level scout. All the scouts in this patrol are green level, and have been for many years.

So it was a bit of a pity that Jay and his group didn't realise who they were.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We're being watched."

Jay nearly choked when Atlanta muttered in his ear, but all his training paid off. He remained totally still, acting like Atlanta didn't say anything. To any observer, he looked uninterested with whatever his friend had said to him. But his brain was accelerating.

"Where?" He murmured back.

"Nine o'clock, in the bushes. About four or five or them."

Jay nodded. That would be the best place to hide, if you wanted to watch the caves. But who ever it was would only hide if they were planning to launch an attack. They would have to be dealt with, Jay style. That meant a sneaky, counter-attack that they would never see coming.

"Tell the others. You follow the rocks around and come up behind them. You'll then attack. Wait for my signal."

Atlanta walked away in the same casual manner that Jay had used when he replied to her. She was smart enough to realise what Jay was planning. It was one of the skills that made her a great team member and a hunter.

Jay watched her approach each member of the team, nonchalantly talking to them. "Good girl," he though. He casually turned around and fixed his shoelaces. But really, he was watching the bushes. Sure enough, he could make out the outline of four or five figures.

He stood up again and faced his team. Atlanta had already gone, and the rest of the team had done what she had told them. They were waiting for his command to attack. He gave Atlanta a few more seconds to get behind their unknown observers.

He then nodded briefly at his team.

They charged at the bushes, taking the people by surprise. He heard several startled cries as Atlanta came up from behind them. "Success," he though. "Good work Atalnta!"

But it wasn't over. The people weren't about to surrender. One of them, a girl a couple of years younger than himself, stood in a stance that he'd seen Theresa in so many times when they were fighting bad guys . The girl turned to face him, and in a spit second he knew what would happen next.

Her first kick took him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Surprised, he fell to the ground. Around him, his team were shocked. Jay was never hurt in a fight! But they then saw how young the people were. They didn't look any older that fourteen, and would be a pushover in a fight. It was only a fluke that Jay was winded.

That was their first mistake. Their second was to keep fighting.

The smaller group formed a defensive circle, but the girl stood her ground. Roaring, Herry charged at her. Normally, he let Theresa or Atlanta take care of fighting girls, but this one hurt Jay. She would be sorry for that.

Herry never saw the girl's arm come up. He didn't see her clenched fist, or her determined face. He never saw the professionalism of her stance, nor the small muscles that were because of the years of practice she had.

And he certainly didn't see the pocket knife that she retrieved from her pocket as she punched his stomach. But he felt it enter his body. He felt the pain in his belly, and knew what had happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Wow, that's pretty long for one of my chapters. Normally I only get twelve or thirteen pages on Word in size 16. This is nineteen pages in size 14! **

**I realised that I had completely forgotten about the scouts, and knew that I had to bring them back into the story. They just had to have a part! And I'm going to be tying up a few loose ends from earlier chapters soon. I know that half the storylines are waiting for an ending, and I'm sorry for this.**

**More about the scouts. I know in America that scouting is only for boys, but this is not the case in Australia. Girls have been in Scouts for a while, and they can join either Guides or Scouts. Boys can only join Scouts though, not Guides. **

**Australian Scouts are aged 11-15, but in some states they can join when they're 10 and a half. This is not the case in New South Wales, where theses scouts are from.**

**Anyway, the main reason that I'm bring scouts into this Artemis Fowl/ COTT crossover is because a) I'm a scout and b) this year is one hundred years of Australian Scouting, and that's pretty cool. This is my way of telling the world (the FanFiction world, that is!!). LOL, that's pretty sad. *sniff*.**

**Keep sending those reviews in!!!!!! Thanks so much to all my faithful reviewers- photo41, Ferlinda, Zialicious, Irish-table, tragedy-muse and , especially, CSC. You're all awesome, thank you :)**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the team gasped as Herry clutched his stomach. Their eyes widened as a boy from the opposing group took the knife from the girl's hand and held it at Herry's throat. It wasn't so close that he couldn't talk, but it was close enough to alert them that he knew what he was doing.

"No closer," he told them. "Or this one's dead."

He pulled out another pocketknife, and threw if at the girl. She caught it and strode towards Jay. She lifted him up and held the knife at his throat.

"Same for this one," she said. "He'll die if you do anything."

The rest of their group came up behind them. They too looked determined.

Archie took charge of the gods and heroes. "Fine." He said. "Just let Herry go. He's injured. We need to get him to a doctor, pronto."

The other boy considered Archie's point. He released Herry, and shoved him towards Archie. Hercules picked him up and carried him into the cave, where they had a portal set up. "No need for these kids to know about us," he thought.

Meanwhile, the scouts tied the rest of Jay's group to trees outside the cave with rope that they got from a bag in the clearing. Cal, the knots expert, over saw this. They wouldn't be getting away from the trees now, unless they had a knife.

Alistair stood in the middle of the clearing, his face showing a mixture of emotions. He was surprised that they had found people in the caves. He was angry that the group of teens and adults had attacked his patrol.

And he was shocked that they had hurt one of them.

Never before had they had to resort to stabbing someone. Often in their skirmishes they had fights with injuries on both sides, but never had they used weapons.

"Skirmishes," he thought. It seemed so long ago that they were all innocent little kids. That was so long ago now. It was before… before the training. Before they had become what they were now.

There was something that none of them told anyone about themselves. Something that they had been sworn to secrecy about. No, they weren't secret agents. They were sort of the opposites in fact.

It had all started with Belle. Someone had approached her when she got her black belt. The person told her that she could achieve powers beyond her imagination if she worked for him. Naturally, she refused. But, she was only human after all. Greed got the better of her, and before she knew it she was working for the guy.

Her job was to be an informant, but not like an ordinary one. Like a spy, she was sent around Australia to find out information about people. And she was paid extremely well.

Alistair and the rest of the scouts got involved after Belle told them about what she was doing. They too refused, but ended up joining. And that's when it all went wrong. They had started hurting people, and it was something that he did not enjoy.

Alistair sensed someone approaching. It was Belle, and her face mirrored Alistair's. Clearly she wasn't happy about what they had done either.

"I've checked on the person that I… that's in the cave," she said. "It's not too deep, and he'll be fine. It was just shock, that's all."

Alistair nodded. He didn't feel like talking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Olympia Recreational Park, New Olympia

Theresa checked her PMR for perhaps the thousandth time. Not surprisingly, it was still blank, the same as the other nine hundred and ninety-nine times she had checked. Not that there was anything wrong with checking, after all, if she missed the call from Jay then she wouldn't be prepared for Cronus. And that would not be pleasant.

She dropped down on one knee and checked that Artemis was still under the control of Persephone. He was sitting cross-legged at her feet. Sure enough, his eyes were glowing blue, but only faintly this time. Persephone said that glowing blue eyes would be a dead give-away, and Cronus would leave before he set off any of the traps.

Theresa got back up, clearly bored. Well, as bored as you can be when you're about to face an evil god and escape a trap that could kill her in the blink of an eye **and **get Artemis out without getting him killed either. No pressure, eh?

"Is Cronus coming yet?"

"That was Artemis," she thought. Persephone had told her that while she was controlling him, he could still talk freely, but movements were up to her. Naturally, when Cronus came, she could release him from the spell and leave him feeling fine. It was a sign of how skilled Theresa's mentor was.

"Not yet," she replied to him. "But soon, I hope."

She turned to him. "Do you regret it?" She asked. Artemis raised his eyebrow, not sure of what she meant. She corrected herself. "I mean, do you regret joining Cronus?"

Artemis looked downcast. "Sometimes I do," he replied. "Especially when he makes me get other people involved."

It was Theresa's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'get other people involved'?" She asked.

"Well," said Artemis. "He just tells me to do something for him, so I do it. He asked me to talk to this girl, and get her and her friends to work for me. They live in Australia, sort of near where Cronus' hideout is. They are sort of our spies around the place, and they make sure that no Australians know about Cronus."

Theresa's eyes widened. "So they know about Cronus?"

Artemis shook his head. "No, they don't. They only think that I'm the one employing them, not Cronus. For some reason, Cronus said that I can't tell them about him, even though they're working for him in the long run."

"So why does he want more kids working for him?" Theresa thought aloud.

He shrugged. "He doesn't tell me why; he just says its part of the bigger picture. And because I'm only the one that helped him create the Time Virus **and** find a new hideout **and **work for him, I'm not told these things."

"You guys don't get on too well," she said sympathetically.

"We're only working together, nothing more. Believe me, Cronus doesn't believe in friends."

Theresa heard the note of sadness in his words. Jay had told her that Artemis had very few friends, mostly due to the fact that he had grown up so quickly, and spent all of his childhood as a criminal. And, of course, criminals not have friends.

"You've had it really rough, haven't you?" Theresa felt sorry for Artemis. She could relate to having few friends as a kid.

"What's it to you?" Artemis asked angrily. He didn't like people asking to many questions about him. He was a bit paranoid, as you might have already guessed.

Theresa was surprised at his outburst. "Sor-ry," she said. "Just trying to be nice."

"Well don't," he said irritably. "I don't need you to be nice. I don't need people looking out for me."

"Whatever. I can see what you're going through, that's all."

Artemis snorted. "As if you are anything like me. You don't even know the meaning of pain."

"You think?" She said. "I was brought up in England, but we always moved around because of Dad's work. I've lived in Canada, America, France, Germany, Australia, Scotland and England. I never made friends because we were always moving. I was always lonely, and I never had any brothers or sisters.

When I was four, Dad decided that he didn't want me moving around all the time, so I was sent to live with my grandmother in England. She was the meanest old lady ever. I had to behave or I got smacked. She expected me to be a proper young lady, and so I had to learn everything from decorum to elocution.

This went on for two years. I got so fed up with living her, I stole money from her and bought a ticket to England, where Day was at that time. I got in so much trouble, but I was allowed to live with Dad.

Barely a year later, Mum got cancer. She was so sick, but she still managed to teach me martial arts, horse riding and all the other sports that she wanted me to do. She died a few months later. I was eight."

She coldly stared into the boy's eyes. "So don't you dare say that I don't know pain."

Artemis actually took a step back. He had just assumed that Theresa was the typical rich girl that she looked like. "Note to self," he thought. "Don't cross this one."

Naturally, it was in this moment that Theresa's PMR rang. "Theresa," said the voice from the small communicator. "Cronus is on his way."

Then, a millisecond later, a starry portal appeared two metres from the two teens. Cronus had arrived.

He stepped out, his face in his trade mark evil grin. Theresa felt a wave of fear wash over her. Cronus had that effect on her. "Relax, and stick to the plan," she told herself.

She pulled Artemis to his feet, and pushed him behind her. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her nun-chucks. She had the feeling that she was going to need them in the near future.

Cronus stepped towards her. "Theresa, my dear." He said to her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. Cronus' voice had that effect on everyone. "How are you? It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has been a while," she agreed. "Thank god."

Cronus mockingly looked sad. "Come now my dear, there's no need for sarcasm."

He glanced behind her. "And I see you've met my dear friend Artemis. I hope that he's informed you about our dealings."

"He's told me about the Time Virus if that's what you mean."

Cronus frowned. "I rather hoped that he wouldn't. Because, you see, it's a top-secret plan. That means that no one can know about it. And if people do find out, things could get… messy."

He lunged at Theresa, his scythes appearing as he swung. She blocked his weapon with her nun-chucks, and aimed a kick at his legs. Fast as a cat, he stepped aside and took another swing at her. She rolled out of the way, and barely avoided another jab from his scythes. She noted that Artemis had started to carefully make his way out of the traps. He would only been in the way of her fight.

Soon, they fell into a rhythm of fighting. They would circle each other, trying to find a weakness. She would attack; then he would block and deliver a counter-attack. She would block this, and they would go back to circling each other. It was tiring, and she didn't have an everlasting endurance level. One of them would tire, and the other would have the upper hand. And guess who would tire first out of a fight between a god and a mere human teenager?

Theresa grimaced. She had abilities beyond normal humans, and above some heroes. But she was well below the skills of a god. But she could hold her own, and she would have to until she got the chance to get out of the trap zone.

Cronus was also grimacing. Whenever he sparred with the teens, he would usually fight Jay. Actually, he would seek out Jay in their fights. Now, fighting the girl, he saw why we would choose to fight Jay. The girl obviously was clearly a capable fighter, due to her ancestry and clearly had years of experience in martial arts.

But he had been fighting for much longer than her. He was a god after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cooleman Caves, New South Wales, Australia

Jay did certainly not enjoy being a captive. In fact, he despised it. They had held hundreds of baddies prisoner since they had arrived at New Olympia, but they had very rarely been the prisoners themselves. If, on the off chance that they did get captured, it was always by gods, heroes or monsters that were well above their fighting skills.

So, it was quite ironic that five scouts had tied him and his team to trees outside of the caves.

One of them approached him. It was the one that acted like a leader. Jay searched for his name. "What was it?" He thought a bit more. The girl had said his name- Alistair, that was it!

Alistair checked that Jay's rope was still secure, and tightened it a bit more. He too knew that Jay was a leader of some kind, and expected some sort of an escape. Jay hadn't tried anything, and Alistair was disappointed. "Leaders usually had plans," he thought. "So what's wrong with this one?"

But, unknown to Alistair, Jay had a plan. Well, half a plan. It basically consisted of him somehow over powering the younger scouts and miraculously freeing his team. Somehow, he doubted this would work. Some leader he was. After all, Theresa was expecting him and the rest of his team to destroy the Time Virus while she distracted Cronus. If Cronus were to beat her and return to the caves, he would easily discover and overpower the cluster of teenagers that had taken over his 'secret hideout'.

There was another option. He could explain the situation to Alistair and hope that the scout would see the bigger picture and release them. It would be considered begging, but Jay didn't have too many other plans.

"Alistair," he said. The other boy turned around. "What?" He asked. "I'm not going to untie you, if that's what you're about to ask. I'm not that gullible."

Jay explained his situation to Alistair. He saw realisation dawn in the other boy's eyes. He sensed that maybe, just maybe, they might be getting out of the pickle that they were stuck in.

"So," said Alistair when Jay was finished. "You want me to let you go because you have to destroy a Time Virus that will kill everything that was created by an evil god that is currently fighting two others from your team in a mine field of traps so that you can trap him."

Jay grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Alistair smiled. "Alright," he said. "But on one condition."

"What would that condition be?" Asked Jay.

"Only you, me and the rest of my patrol will be going back to New Olympia. The rest of your group will stay here and destroy this Time Virus."

"Alright," said Jay. "Sounds fair to me."

With that, Alistair slashed through the rope that tied Jay to the tree. He helped Jay up, and motioned for his patrol to come over. They did, and he explained what he and Jay had arranged.

After this, Jay told his team what was about to happen and untied them. Odie quickly got to work and ran into the cave to find the Time Virus. The others waited for Jay and the scouts to get back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Olympia Recreational Park, New Olympia

Artemis carefully made his way around the traps that circled around the park. One wrong move and he would be caught, hurt and unconscious. Not a good way to be, especially for an ex-criminal teenage genius like himself.

He glanced over his shoulder at Theresa, who was sparring with Cronus. A shame that he had tricked her. They could have been friends.

For Artemis was not the hunted in the situation. He was living up to the goddess that he had been named after. He was the hunter. He had set the biggest trap of all, and Jay and all of his team had unknowingly fallen into it.

He had approached Cronus; that was true. But Cronus had shown him the future, and how he would approach the scouts and how they would trap Jay. He saw how Theresa would fight Cronus, and how Jay wouldn't be there to interfere. And he had saw that one of the team would die, and the prophecy would be broken.

They had planned everything. Cronus had given Artemis powers that would make both Theresa and Persephone unable to read his thoughts, but he would be able to act like they were. Cronus had created a false Virus, and made the hideout at the Cooleman Caves. Artemis had approached the scouts, and laid the false trail of information. It had all gone to plan, and Jay hadn't suspected a thing.

He was Artemis the hunter, and he had hunted them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hey again.**

**I had fun writing this, I think I like writing action/plotting scenes. Maybe I've found my genre….**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be coming soon, hopefully by the end of the weekend. I'm also writing a one shot that will be up in a week or so. It's a JxT, my favourite type of story.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you know who you guys are. Please please please review if you haven't already. I try to review all the stories that I read, so return the favour and review mine! **

**Little Miss Illusional **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers!!**

**This chapter is going to be the answer to a lot of people's begging. Yes, there will be Artemis x Theresa, but I'm not sure about some JxT. I'm just letting my fingers do the work.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you know who you are. Don't forget, if you aren't already, become one of my faithful reviewers. I can't promise a meeting with Jay, but I can promise that I'll try to review your stories.**

Chapter Nine

New Olympia Recreational Park, New Olympia

Artemis wanted nothing else but to find the nearest jet and fly back home to Fowl Manor in Dublin. He could finally have some peace from everything there. But there were still a few elements in his plan that had to be taken care of. Then he could go home.

Once he was out of the trap zone, he located the rest of the hiding teens in the trees. He ran over to them, panting slightly. He wasn't a very athletic person. Not that he cared. An ex-criminal teenage genius didn't need to run marathons.

The teens saw him and came out of their hiding spots. "Artemis," said one of them. "How's Theresa doing?"

Artemis pointed at her, still fighting Cronus. "She's fine," he said. "Just fine."

He pulled out a miniature dart gun from his pocket. It was a present from Cronus that could be disguised as a pencil. He shot a dart at each of the unsuspecting teens and gods that were surrounding him. One by one, they hit the floor, already asleep. They would be like that for the next few hours or so.

He retrieved a device that had fallen out of the hands of one of the group. It was the controller for all the traps. He pressed a couple of buttons, deactivating them, including the SPLIT.

Now that it was safe, he made his way back over to where Cronus and Theresa were battling. They were still both uninjured, but Theresa was tiring, and fast. Cronus now had the upper hand, and he knew it.

With a massive sweep of his scythes, he knocked the nun-chucks out of her hands and sent her sprawling. He raised the scythes above his head, about to deliver the fatal blow. Theresa saw it coming, and waited patiently for it to come. A true fighter, she did not fear death in a battle.

She heard a faint whirring sound. Perhaps that was the last thing you heard before you die? Or maybe it was just the sound of the scythes coming down.

But, to her surprise, they dropped out of Cronus' hands. They landed barely two centimetres from her head. She glanced at Cronus, who was sinking to his feet. And then she saw the reason for this.

It was a small dart, coated with poison, sticking out of his back.

She turned to see Artemis lowering a tiny dart gun. His face showed no emotion. She frowned. "Why?" She asked him. "Why would you save me? You could be gone by now. Jay and the others will be here in a minute or two."

Artemis shrugged. "Maybe a bit more than that. Cronus has disabled travel from here to the Caves. He closed it on his way here. We saw this coming."

"This would be your 'bigger picture' thing then?" She asked. "You had everything planned out."

Artemis nodded. "We saw everything. Even the death of one of the te-"

He stopped himself. Theresa didn't need to know that bit.

Theresa's eyes narrowed, and he knew he had said too much. "The death of one of the team? You mean, I was meant to die?"

Artemis looked down. He couldn't bear talking. He was ashamed of himself, for he himself had only just realised what he had done. He had broken his promise to his father. He said he was going straight. And what had he done the minute he'd left? He'd become a criminal again.

"So why did you save me?"

Artemis looked up. He had been expecting Theresa to go off her head at him. But now, the pretty redhead was smiling at him. She owed him her life.

He shrugged. "I don't like watching cold blood killing." He answered.

Theresa smiled. "You're a good person, Arty. Don't turn to your old ways again."

And, driven by the same impulse, they both leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met, and all thoughts were driven from Artemis' mind. There was only Theresa now.

Of course, Jay just had to arrive at this second. Odie had disabled the portal lock, and he had raced through space to get here. He arrived where his team and the gods had fallen unconscious, and saw his friend and his team mate, kissing at the other end of the park.

Now, he wished that he'd stayed at the caves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis and Theresa broke apart, both unsure of why they had been kissing for the past minute. Artemis, his brain now working again, guessed it had something to do with 'shared danger'. They had been through a lot together in the last hour.

Theresa, on the other hand, was beating herself up mentally. "What have you done?" She asked herself. "He's Jay's best friend! He's your crush's best friend, and you've just kissed him!"

"Um," she said. "I… er…"

She didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't even sure if she liked him or not. So why had she kissed him? Didn't she like Jay? Why had she kissed Jay's best friend?

"I have to go," said Artemis. "Before Jay comes."

"Yeah," said Theresa. "There's an airport on the west side of the city. You can get a plane back to Ireland there."

Suddenly, Artemis grabbed her shoulders. "Come with me," he said.

Theresa's eyes widened. "Back to Ireland? But all my friends and family are here. And there's the tiny matter of me and the team trying to save the world."

"You can do that in Ireland." Answered Artemis. "I'm working on a project to reduce Global Warming. I need to visit the Amazon, and without Butler that could be difficult. You could help me."

She opened her mouth to reply, but Artemis cut her off. "And you could train with Madam Ko at her martial arts academy. She's possibly the best in the world at training martial artists. You could become one of the best Theresa."

"But what about the team?" She asked. "What if Cronus attacks and I'm not here to help them. Without seven, we're weak and normal teens. I have a duty to help them."

Artemis gestured towards Cronus, who was unconscious at their feet. "Do you think he's going away any time soon? He'll be in Tarturus by the end of the day. Face it, you've beaten him. It's over."

Theresa looked him in the eye. "Do you really think it's over?" She whispered.

"I don't think, I know."

Theresa thought about it for a minute. On one hand, she could stay here. But if Cronus was going back to Tarturus, there was no need for the teens. They had done their job. No doubt, the gods would move back to Mt Olympus and they would go back to their families. She would go back to her mansion home, bored out of her wits.

But, if she went to live with Artemis, she could train to become the martial artist that her mother wanted her to be. And she could still continue to save the world.

"Then I'll come to Ireland with you."

Her mind was made up. There was nothing left for her in New Olympia. Only Jay. But he was just a crush, and there were more important things to be done.

Artemis smiled at her. "So which way is the airport?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hello Readers**

**This chapter is the last, but there's still the epilogue to come. That will technically be the last, but this is the last chapter. **

**I'm getting all sad now because the story is nearly finished, and half of me is glad while the other half is sad. Maybe when I finish the last chapter I'll decide on an emotion. **

**Lol, I'm so random (And proud of it)**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Little Miss Illusional**


	10. Epilogue

**Well, I never saw this coming.**

**Whenever I start a story, I have a faint idea of what I'm going to do in the story. I have a list of all the characters, and their roles. I know the relationships between all the characters. And I know sort of what will happen in the end.**

**But, somehow, the story never turns out this way. For better or for worse, I'm not sure. That's up to you.**

Epilogue

Over the North Atlantic Ocean

Theresa watched the endless blue ocean below her stretch for miles. On the far horizon, she dimly see a black line. That would be Ireland, their destination.

Artemis was asleep in the seat next to him. Unlike he, he was not use to all the physical exercise that they had to do in the past few days. He would have to though, before they left for the Amazon. They would have to do endless tracking, but the result would be worth everything.

She had already called Atlanta to tell her what she was doing. She couldn't face talking to Jay. Atlanta had told her that they had taken Cronus to the Underworld, and Campe was more than happy to have him back. Hera had thrown them a feast, and they were leaving New Olympia in the next few weeks.

The scouts had been invited to the feats, but they declined. They returned to the caves to finish off their camp, as true scouts would. They had promised not to tell anyone about the gods or the heros.

Atlanta had promised to send over all the stuff that she had left behind, and also promised to say goodbye to all the team from her. She was a true friend to Theresa, and understood her decision to leave. Atlanta would have jumped at the chance to train with the best martial arts instructor in the world.

Theresa didn't regret leaving. She was simply going from one place to another; same as when she had to travel with her father. She could make new friends over here. And Artemis had told her that his family would be more than happy to have her until they had to leave for the Amazon.

And, after the Amazon, they could find a cure for Global Warming. Artemis had told her about a plant that produced nectar that he needed to create a sort of barrier to replace the Ozone. Once it was in place, he could control the level on sunrays that came in and out of the Earth.

For that was all Global Warming was really- too much sunrays being trapped in the Earth's Atmosphere. They were being stuck because of humans burning fossil fuels. These fuels left emissions that couldn't escape through the Ozone Layer. They got trapped there, unable to escape.

Sunrays could still get through, but they couldn't leave. As a result, the Earth was getting hotter and hotter every year. Soon, in her lifetime, it would be too hot to live on. Unless she did something about it. And that's what she was going to do with Artemis.

The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she was doing the right thing. She had the right to live, and the responsibility to make sure that others could live as well. That was the same with everyone else on Earth.

She had thought vaguely about the rest of the team, and what they would be doing now. Probably packing their stuff and heading home. They had finished their part in saving the world. They had done their responsibility to the Earth, but she wasn't finished. She needed to keep fighting.

She was leaving one fight, and joining another.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**That's all that's all, there aint no more.**

**I hope you enjoyed the series, I had fun writing it. I'm very proud of this story, as it's my first completed story. I hope it will be one of many. **

**I have thought about a prequel to this, but for now I'm going to stick to one shots and trying to finish the Before Series. It has taken me forever to write, but I'll get there.**

**And, for all those people who are trying to write a story and have come to me for advice, here it is- When I write a story, some times I think about it, then write, sometimes it's just my brain telling my fingers what to write. But, like now, it's just my fingers, acting on their own will. I think these stories are the best, and they're the ones I publish.**

**When you write a story, don't let your brain to the typing. It's there for the imagination; your fingers do the rest. If you type something completely weird, use it! You can make a story from anything.**

**Little Miss Illusional**


End file.
